


Pastries

by JustTheStatic



Series: Heavenly Trio [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama queens, Established Relationship, F/F, Other, Pearl is still thirsty, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheStatic/pseuds/JustTheStatic
Summary: Being in a new relationship with two partners and having so many gems suddenly occupying the base is more than enough for Pearl to try to get used to, but things get even crazier when Amethyst's new squad stick their noses in her business.





	Pastries

Pearl passed through the temple doors into the house, humming softly to herself. She took a quick look around and raised an eyebrow, surprised that she appeared to be alone despite the  _ many _ additions to the dwelling. Her steps picked back up from their slowed pace as she made her way to the sofa and took a seat on the plush cushions. She hated to admit it to herself, but the human concept of furniture that valued comfort over functionality was very pleasing. A hand absentmindedly ran across the fabric. 

She looked around once more to ensure that she really was by her lonesome before daring to engage in a depraved act that her mind was relentlessly nagging her to perform.  _ Hm...maybe just for a moment… _ A wavering smile crept onto her face as she closed her eyes and slowly slumped down on the sofa. A slight evil smirk rose onto her face as she relished how  _ wrong _ she knew it was for a pearl to lapse in her posture, but how  _ good _ it felt to disgrace her intended nature in favor of relaxation. 

She felt a slight bothersome feeling ever since she entered the dwelling, though now it rose to an uncomfortable prickle. Her eyes opened to look around once more, confused as to why her senses appeared to be betraying her. When she turned her head in both directions and still didn’t see anything, she gave up and tried to calm down from her heightened alertness. Unfortunately, the minute she tried to let her guard down again, several forms of light grew rapidly in front of her and transformed themselves into a gang of muscular, roaring quartzes. 

Pearl screamed in pure terror and felt even more afraid when her leg arced high into the air and collided with someone’s head. After the initial reaction, she found herself curled up into a tight ball in the corner of the sofa and clinging to a pillow for dear life. Despite the fact that the roaring regressed into hysterical laughing, her fear failed to dissipate. 

“Woah, that’s  _ definitely _ new!” Someone said, earning more laughter. 

“Yeah Blondie, she knocked the  _ taste _ out of your mouth!” 

Pearl took a still panicked glance down at the embarrassed quartz picking herself up off the floor and attempted to catch her breath. Her cheeks darkened and her eyebrows knit as she attempted to sit up into a more dignified position.

“ _ May I help you _ all with something?” Pearl asked, the first part of her sentence forced through gritted teeth.

“Nah P, that ninja move was all we could have  _ ever _ wanted from you!” Pearl rolled her eyes at Amethyst’s comment. “What were you even doing before we scared you? Honestly, while we’re on the subject, you’ve been acting kind of weird lately. Well,  _ more _ weird and less Pearlish, but still jumpy at least.”

Pearl briefly tensed up. “I was just trying to enjoy the calm before the storm, but I have no idea what you mean when you say I haven’t been behaving like myself.”

“Aww, we’re a storm? How sweet of you to call us that!” Pearl tensed up at first when Biggs suddenly scooped her off the couch and smothered her in a crushing hug, but she couldn’t help but grin and relax in her arms. Staying angry at Biggs was about as easy as staying angry at Steven. “And yeah, I agree partly with Amethyst. I wouldn’t say weird though; you’ve been more...happy looking? And more confident? That’s how  _ I _ would describe it. I know you’ve changed a _ lot _ since I’ve been out, but something definitely  _ is different _ about you recently,” 

Biggs finally released Pearl into a standing position in front of the couch and put her hand on her chin in wonder. The crowd of gems all stared intensely at Pearl, scanning every inch of her being with their curious eyes. The thinner gem felt beads of perspiration gather under her curls as the scrutiny rose.  _ What are they even looking for? Have I  _ really _ been acting that different? _ As Pearl started to play with the idea that they were just messing with her anxiety again, Biggs snapped her fingers.

“Ah, I’ve got it! It’s not the way you’ve been  _ acting _ , it’s those spots that keep popping up on your neck that have been throwing me off.”

_ “What?!” _ Pearl drew back in horror as if Biggs had just raised her hand to strike her.

“Yeah, you haven’t noticed? There’s some on you right now, actually.”

In a split second, Pearl was in the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.  _ No, no, no, no no no no…  _ Pearl gripped onto her arms, her face flaming hot from embarrassment.  _ I-it’s ok! They just...they just have indisputable proof that you’ve been ‘ _ seeing’ _ someone is all. Enjoying some private company is perfectly normal! They don’t even know who they are. But… _ Pearl buried her face into her hands..  _ So stupid! How long has this ‘evidence’ been appearing? Has  _ Steven _ seen? Oh stars, I can  _ never  _ leave this bathroom again… _

Pearl took a deep inhale and exhale.  _ Get yourself together, Pearl. I’m sure if Steven noticed, he would have been curious and said something a long time ago! I mean, I know I’ve been careful, so how obvious could the damage possibly be any- _

Pearl froze when she peered at her form in the mirror. Her eyes slowly scanned her neckline from the front, then slowly turned around and pulled down her jacket to take in every other angle she possibly could. With a deep sigh, she adjusted her jacket and turned to the door.

The quartzes there were barely able to contain their laughter when she walked out of the restroom. It took several moments of stifled giggles before Amethyst finally was able to get a few words out.

“So, d-did you find anything, P?”

Pearl turned her head away from them and crossed her arms. “You know I didn’t.”

The dam burst and the room was once again filled with hysterical laughter. In unison, they yelled out “Busted!” and several fell to the floor in their fit. Pearl rolled her eyes, rather bothered by the fact that she had been so easily tricked.

“Oh hardy-har. Yes, yes, the secret’s out; now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than to stand here and take this.” 

“Isn’t standing there and taking it what you’ve apparently already been doing around here?!”

Pearl choked and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes closed in embarrassed regret as the laughter continued. Still, she walked towards the temple with her fists clenched in an attempt to escape the situation.

The crowd rushed over to block her path. Biggs wiped her eyes and put her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Pearl-girl, but I had my suspicions that something spicy was going on and knew you wouldn’t admit it if I outright asked if  _ that  _ was what was up.” 

Pearl looked away.  _ Well, she  _ does _ have a point… _

Amethyst peered up at Pearl. “Well, come on Pierogi! Tell us who you’ve been f-”

“- _ finally _ moving on with?” Pearl interjected, slapping a hand over Amethyst’s mouth. “Uh…” She quickly snatched her hand away from Amethyst’s mouth when she felt a slobbery lick across her fingers. “You already know too much.”

“Peeeeeeeearl!”

“Come ooooooooon!” 

“You  _ know _ you want to tell us, Pearly.”

A deep shiver went through her form when the curious gems surrounded her more closely, Biggs still holding her shoulders. Just when she thought she would pass out from the crushing intensity of the situation, the warp pad activated and all of the gems turned to see who arrived. 

Jasper groaned and crossed her arms from her place on the warp’s surface when she considered the crowd. “Did I miss another harassment session  _ again _ ?”

“As usual, we couldn’t find you when-” 

Pearl used the moment of distraction to bob and weave her way away from the intrusive bodies. Just as she was expecting, Bismuth was standing on the warp pad as well and served as the perfect shield to cower behind. The confused blacksmith turned to look at Pearl before facing back to the others. 

“‘They couldn’t find me’, they say. Sure, sure; don’t give me that load of…” Jasper turned to Bismuth and peered at the slim fingers clutching her arm. “Actually, all of you suck anyway and I’ll just do some tormenting myself.” 

To Jasper’s surprise, Bismuth blocked her advances to get to Pearl but didn’t draw her weapons. “I’m not fighting you, and if you even try, we’re not going out.” The crowd made “ooooh” noises at Bismuth’s threat, and Pearl noticed Jasper cut the group a death glare. 

“Goin’ on a romantic stroll?” Someone asked, several others giggling.

“We’re just gonna go visit that donut place. Actually Pearl, why don’t you come along with us? It looks like things got pretty out of hand here and you could use a getaway.”

Pearl peeked up at Bismuth from behind the massive bicep, though she still kept a firm grip on it. “Really…?”

“Of course! It’s not like you’re bad company.”

Pearl smiled and felt a heavy heat rise to her face. “Alright.” Butterflies swirled deep in her being in reaction to the simple feeling of being  _ wanted _ , but her wide smile suddenly dropped when she realized that the curious quartzes were still watching her. 

“ _ Augh _ ,” Amethyst spoke up, “why would you want to take  _ Pearl _ out of all gems to a place like the Big Donut? She doesn’t even eat!” 

“We’re aware.”

“Well, it just sounds like she’ll ruin it to me. Pearl, I’ll eat a croissant on your behalf.”

Bismuth chuckled. “We’ll be sure to bring you back somethin’ nice. You all behave, you hear?”

The crowd dismissed her comment, but no one made a move of attack when Bismuth began walking towards the door. Pearl took a peek up at Jasper when she began to follow and clung tighter to Bismuth’s arm when she saw the look of pure mischief gracing the banded features. As Bismuth paused to open the door, Pearl glanced back at the crowd and felt her apprehension well up once more at the sight of the curious looks. 

When the trio reached the bottom of the stairs, Pearl let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding and alerted her comrades. 

“Something bugging you, Doll?” Bismuth asked. “Do we need to go back and  _ take care _ of anyone in there?”

Pearl patted Bismuth’s tensing musculature. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. It’s just...well, unfortunately they discovered that I’ve been spending _special_ time with someone. They weren’t able to find out _who_ exactly I’ve been with, but sadly this outing probably has their wheels turning. They aren’t exactly a dense bunch...”

“Let em’ think whatever; they’re gonna screw around with you no matter what.” Pearl didn’t respond to Jasper’s comment and looked at the ground. Jasper’s tone changed once she spoke again. “This is still a sensitive topic for you.”

Pearl nodded. “I’m very happy with you two ー really, I am, but getting used to this change is a _ lot  _ by itself. Bringing in commentary and judgement from the others just adds a whole different layer of emotion,” 

The triad stopped, having reached their destination. However, Pearl noticed that no one made a move to enter. The smaller gem glanced between the stoic faces and put on a fake smile. “B-but don’t let me ruin things! It’s really not  _ that _ big of a deal. Let’s go in and enjoy ourselves.”

Bismuth smiled and patted Pearl’s hand. “You’re not ruining anything. And, I’m sure that seeing this one put away a few pastries will be enough to cheer you up.” Jasper couldn’t help but smirk at the comment and moved to hold the door open for them. 

Mr. Smiley began walking to the door after finishing an exchange with Mr. Dewey, and when he fully turned around he seemed startled by the sight of the gems squeezing through the doorway. His ever present grin grew more dramatic, though clear alarm was still present on his features. Mr. Dewey himself tried to mask his intimidation with a friendly smile when they approached the counter.

“Good afternoon,” Pearl greeted kindly, attempting to ease his apprehension. 

“G-good afternoon, and welcome to the Big Donut!” He seemed to calm down the slightest bit, though his eyes noticeably wandered to Pearl’s grip on Bismuth’s arm. “What could I get for you today?”

Bismuth seemed quite pleased suddenly. “I’ll have that  _ massive _ thing that other guy walked out of here with.”

Mr. Dewey seemed almost embarrassed. “You want the  _ Smiley sized _ coffee? I know we put that on the menu for him, but his caffeine needs and bladder tolerance are pretty astronomical,”

Bismuth only smirked at him. “That may be a lot for the average human, but do I  _ look like _ I have Earthy limits?”

Mr. Dewey paused for a moment before getting what was practically a bucket from under the counter. “Point taken. The customer _ is _ always right, after all,”

As Mr. Dewey began pouring the coffee, Pearl took a look over at Jasper. The soldier was leaning over the glass of the display case, her hands and face pressed flush against it. Her eyes, wide and starry, scanned the pastries as if she had never seen such delectable treasures before. Pearl couldn’t help but smile when butterflies began tickling the inside of her form yet again.  _ So cute… _

The soldier’s softer, more curious display suddenly vanished when she adjusted her composure and stood up to her full height. Mr. Dewey noticeably got more nervous when the soldier turned to him. “I’ll take three bear claws, three chocolate eclairs, and the rest of those cheese danishes.” 

Bismuth raised an eyebrow. “All six of those? Come on, leave some for the humans.”

“ _ I saw them first _ , and more can be made. Be glad I didn’t take  _ everything _ ,”

“Be nice and tone down that fire.” Jasper glared at her. “Don’t give me that look. Come on, just choose a few of something else.” Bismuth glanced at the display and smirked. “Oh, I  _ know _ you want one of those sparkly pink donuts.” A gruff groan filled the shop over top of the sound of pouring coffee as Jasper turned away. “Come on, no one’s judging you.”

Jasper crossed her arms and turned back toward Mr. Dewey, clear annoyance present on her weathered features. “Fine; _ three _ of the cheese danishes, and...three of the  _ disgraceful _ donuts.”

“Coming right up! Well, after I finish with this coffee. Would you like room for-”

“ _ Black _ .” Mr. Dewey looked up worriedly at Bismuth at the sound of her request. He nervously smiled as he began pouring another pot into her cup. 

When he finished with the coffee, Jasper was very adamant about pointing out _ exactly _ which pastries she wanted. Pearl felt bad about asking him to get a croissant from the case as well, though she knew that out of the three she made him the least anxious. Once the pastries were bagged, he steadied the slight shake in his hands to enter the items into the cash register. 

“A-alright, your total is-” The stunned employee looked down in confusion when Pearl placed exact change on the counter. She couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride when she saw admiration flashing through his eyes as he deposited the money into the register. The three gems grabbed their orders and watched as a bright smile came back to Mr. Dewey’s face. “Well, you three have a wonderful rest of your day!”

Pearl and Bismuth thanked him and turned to the silent Jasper. The quartz was rummaging through her bag for a bear claw and met their gaze as she took a huge bite. “What?”

“Aren’t you forgetting to thank him?” Bismuth asked.

“You two are  _ really _ pushing it.”

Mr. Dewey gave a dismissive wave as if he was just trying to escape from the situation. “It’s fine, really!”

Bismuth seemed to totally ignore him and Pearl felt the muscles in her arm beginning to pull themselves taught. Pearl herself felt a pang of anger flash through her mind as well, the strong thoughts of unthanked servitude in her past washing over her. In a sudden turn, she rubbed Bismuth’s tensing bicep and moved to take Jasper’s hand. Everyone looked at Pearl in confusion when she gently tugged Jasper’s arm in the direction of the far side of the counter. 

“One moment, please.” Jasper allowed herself to be led away from the confused pair and looked even more lost when Pearl reached for her shoulder and stood on her toes. Still, Jasper complied and leaned down to her level. Pearl felt heat well up within her when she cupped her hand over Jasper’s ear and began to whisper a private message. Jasper’s bewildered expression gradually changed to surprise, then to happiness, then contorted into a completely  _ evil _ grin towards the end of her speak. Immediately, Jasper went back to the counter and put on a kinder, yet still terrifying face for Mr. Dewey.

“Thank you  _ so much _ for your great and kind service, Donut Human.”

Bismuth snorted and covered her mouth, trying to hold back laughter. Mr. Dewey seemed even more fearful somehow. “You’re very welcome! E-enjoy the sunshine today,”

“You do the same, if you’re able to.” 

Bismuth let out another snort and covered her whole face with one hand, some giggles escaping. Pearl moved to wrap her arms around one of Jasper’s.  _ Success, _ She thought, a grin of satisfaction gracing her own features. Together, they all turned around and walked to a table inside of the building. 

“Wait,” Bismuth warned, tears still in her eyes. She lifted a chair, held it close to her face and squinted at it. After giving it a quick once over, she placed it back on the floor. “Nah, I wouldn’t trust it. Let’s sit somewhere else,”

Jasper grinned. “What, afraid that chair can’t handle all of what you’ve got?” 

Bismuth jumped and blushed madly when Jasper’s free hand smacked against her buttocks. “Um...yeah? Do I  _ look like _ an average sized human? Do  _ you _ ? I’ve got to turn sideways just to get through the damn door,” She muttered, opening the door and squeezing through it.

When Jasper and Pearl made their way out of the building close behind, Pearl couldn’t help but take a last glance back at the counter. She felt a pang of discomfort when she saw how sad Mr. Dewey looked. Still, she latched back onto Jasper’s arm and walked with them to find a comfortable, and hopefully more sturdy, spot. 

“Also, not in front of the _ humans _ !” Bismuth’s face was still dark as Jasper just laughed at her embarrassment. The trio stopped at a rocky outcropping on the beach and took a seat, Jasper immediately diving into her bag.

Bismuth let out a deep exhale. “Another thing: did anyone else see how sad that guy looked when we left?”

“Must not be an ass man.” 

Pearl couldn’t help but let out a small snort at the comment. “Sadly, I’m pretty sure I know what the trouble was. That particular human is... _ fond _ of me.” Both gems turned to look at her. “He should be  _ fully _ aware of my lack of interest by now, but reality probably just didn’t set in until he saw how close I was with you two.”

Bismuth took a long swig of her coffee. “Well, I can’t say that he has bad taste, that’s for sure.”

After a brief silence, Pearl looked up at the strangely silent quartz. An unfinished pastry was still in her hand, and her face was distorted in a mixture of horror and disgust. Pearl briefly thought that she got a bad danish until Jasper seemed to come reality and take another bite. “I was just thinking…”

“ _ Please _ tell me you weren’t thinking about me and Mr.-” Jasper nodded, and Pearl shivered. “Let’s just say that you won’t have to worry about me  _ ever  _ running off with _ that _ human. If you find that I  _ have _ started seeing him,  _ please _ bring me to Rose’s spring immediately because I’ve either been corrupted or  _ severely _ cracked.”

Bismuth chuckled and took another long swig of her coffee. “Not your type, huh?”

“ _ Absolutely not _ .”

Bismuth grinned. “Well, humor us: what  _ is _ your type then?”

Pearl almost dismissed her, but Jasper looked curious as well. “Oh, well…” She chuckled. “I don’t even know why you would ask such a thing. I mean, I thought it was pretty obvious by now what I-”

Jasper’s gruff voice interjected. “We wanna hear you say it.”

Pearl shook her head and blushed. “Well, clearly I’m into  _ larger _ women,” Bismuth and Jasper nodded in understanding “Ones that are so _ strong _ , and powerful...ones that could break me like a twig if they wanted to, but choose not to,” Pearl barely heard their chuckles as her thoughts wandered further away. “Loving, and sweet...wonderful hair...knows how to  _ really _ treat a gem…”

_ Oh… _ Pearl blinked back to reality and saw by the interested faces that she must have zoned out for a moment. She realized that she was kneading the plastic of the bag she was holding between her fingers and stopped. Suddenly, after taking a lust filled glance at her partners, she stood and began walking to the house.

“I’ll be in the forge. Please don’t spend too long out here,” The sounds of frantic gulping and crinkling plastic barely registered as her thoughts switched back and forth between depraved acts and the fact that the nosy quartzes were probably still gathered in the house. Just when she tried to think of how she would face the others again, she was suddenly tucked under a muscular orange arm with a startled squawk and rushed up the stairs. 

“ _ Out of the way! _ ” Jasper roared, the house still filled with quartzes. Startled gems bolted out of Jasper’s path of destruction as she came charging through. Even though she was near Amethyst for all of a fraction of a second, Pearl still managed to shove her bag into her arms. Just as Jasper reached the warp, Bismuth caught up and the trio warped away.

_ Now it should be _ extremely _ obvious to them who I’ve been seeing, _ Pearl thought.  _ I guess I’ll just have to face them later and…  _ Pearl was suddenly pressed tighter to Jasper’s side and overcome with a newfound sense of safety and confidence. A wavering smile came to her face as her lust peaked back up.  _ You know what? She was right earlier; they’re going to think whatever they want to and bother me regardless, so I should just enjoy myself the way I see fit. They’re probably going to gang up on me when I get back, but honestly? I don’t think I care this time. I can handle it! _

* * *

  
  


Every gem in the household stared at the empty warp pad in stunned silence. Everyone’s daze was suddenly broken when Biggs started grinning widely and held out both hands. “I  _ totally _ called it!” With two defeated groans, one gem handed her the sunglasses she was wearing and another handed her a portable game console.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head. “Well, that was weird. I really thought Bismuth would do a better job of making sure Jasper didn’t do something crazy to Pearl, but I guess she’s not that good of a body guard.” All of the gems turned to her as she dug into her bag for her croissant. As she took a bite, Biggs walked over and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Amethyst choked.

“Waaaaaaait wait wait  _ wait, _ you’re telling me that you think that _ Pearl- _ ”

“Yup!”

“With  _ both _ of-

“Yuuuuup.”

“At the same time?!” 

“Yuperino!”

Amethyst stood blinking at the floor. “How does three at one time even  _ work _ ?”

Several “aww”s and giggles sounded off around the room to her embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a deep purple when Biggs stroked her hair. 

“Aww, sweet little Amethyst…” The purple quartz grumbled and crossed her arms. “Alright everyone, the bets are back on! All in favor of Pearl not being able to walk out of there for a few days?” A few gems raised their hands. “All in favor of Pearl coming back alone with even  _ more  _ swagger in her step?” Many more gems raised their hands. “Alright, it’s on!” 

“Oh geeze…” Amethyst felt her entire face grow hot as thoughts of Pearl’s possible adventures peppered her mind.  _ Well, I guess I’m technically the one who started all this… _ As the realization passed, she accepted her fate and flopped onto the couch to finish her croissant and listen to the lewd discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible bad end: Shenanigans conclude early when Jasper gets a bad tummy ache and Bismuth has to whiz seemingly forever


End file.
